


Grease Monkey

by logans_girl2001



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Tim is helping Horatio tune his car but Horatio has something else in mind.





	Grease Monkey

Speed's leaning over the front fender of my car fiddling with something in the engine.

God, he has a nice ass. Especially in _those_ jeans. He only wears them because he knows how they affect me. Knows that whenever he wears them I can't control myself. And this time is no exception. 

I grab a cold beer out of the fridge and take it to him.

"Thought you might need something cold to drink." I say as I place the cold bottle against the naked sun-warmed skin of his back.

"Shit, H!" he exclaims as he jerks away from the sensation.

"What? You look hot." I reply with a grin. 

He turns to glare at me his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You could have warned me first," he states. "That bottle's cold."

"Ya think?" I smirk.

"H?" he questions one brow raised.

"Hm?" I hum, rocking back on my heels while taking a sip of the beer.

"Um...Is there... something... you need?" he licks his lips nervously.

"You mean besides you?" I ask as I step even closer, rubbing the bulge in my pants against the one in his.

"Um...uh..." I love it when he forgets how to talk.

"Let's take this inside." I whisper against his lips just before I claim his mouth with mine for a soul-searing kiss.

God, but he knows how to kiss. His tongue darts inside my mouth to sweep every surface... Stroking against mine... Running along my teeth...

"I'm all dirty," he tells me as we break for air. "Don't want to get you all covered in grease." 

"I _am_ wash and wear, ya know." I reply as I lean back in for another breath-stealing kiss. "What if I _want_ to get greasy?" 

This makes him laugh and he avoids my kiss, no longer hesitant about where and how he touches me, his big hands black with engine grease and grime. He untucks my shirt, hands sliding up my ribs, slick with oil from the engine, so his thumbs can brush my nipples. I gasp as I feel them tighten with the sweet sensations rushing through me, and he grins at me, then pulls away again, hands emerging from under my shirt so he can start unbuttoning it. NOW he kisses me, distracting me from what his hands are doing fumbling their way through my buttons. Bastard. He knows this isn't the place. I can only imagine what the neighbors would think if they happen to choose now to look out their windows. Catching me in the driveway making out with my lover is probably against some ordinance in the homeowner's association handbook. Not to mention a half-dozen public indecency laws I can think of off the top of my head. 

But hell if I can manage to utter so much as a word to stop him. My body has a will of its own, gravitating towards his like a scud missile locked on target. 

After a few more moments, he pulls back just far enough to grab my lower lip between his teeth. 

"Mm. Speed..." I whimper when he lets go, deprived of his body heat. 

"Yes, H?" he asks while scenting my neck. 

"I...uh...I think we...should...really...take this...Oh, God! Inside, now." I pant. 

He has managed to work one hand down the front of my pants and is stroking my erection. 

"What's wrong, H? Afraid someone will see and call the cops?" he chuckles against the skin behind my ear making me shiver at the sensation. 

"Actually...yes. Yes, I am." I respond as I pull away and grab his hand to lead him to our bedroom. But he stops dead in his tracks in the living room.

"Speed?" I question as I glance back over my shoulder at him.

"How about here?" he asks as he slowly undoes the fly of his jeans.

"Um, Speed...the curtains are open." I inform him as I move to close them.

"No. Leave them open." he purrs as he comes up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist, stroking me through the material of my pants.

I groan deep and low in my throat as my head drops back onto his shoulder, my eyes closing in pure bliss.

"Is this what you need, H?" he whispers against my ear making me shiver in response.

"Yes." I breathe as I turn around in his arms to capture his mouth with mine once again. 

I finish stripping off my clothes before I push him to the floor so I can feel his warm skin against mine.

"I need you, Speed." I growl as I straddle his hips. "Need you so badly."

"Then take me, H. I'm all yours. Only yours." he whispers as he arches up under me running his hands up my thighs to squeeze my ass.

I just shake my head. "Uh-uh. I want you inside me."

"Really?" he breathes his eyes going wide. I've never asked him to top me before.

"Yes." I whisper as I lean down to lick and nibble along his collar bone, reveling in the moans and shivers coming from the body beneath mine. 

"How do you want me?" I ask as I run my tongue around the outer rim of his ear.

"How do you want me to take you?" he asks hesitantly.

"Hm. Let me think about that for a minute." I reply as I start to worship his body.

I start with my favorite part of his anatomy, well, my second favorite. His ears. He has incredibly sensitive ears and I love to drive him to distraction by nibbling on them. From his ears I move on down his neck, stopping just long enough to leave a mark. He growls low in his throat as I suck on the sun browned skin. When I eventually reach his chest, his breathing is labored and his nails are digging into the flesh of my thighs. I can feel his erection pressing against my lower belly. It never ceases to amaze me that I can make this beautiful young man so hot. He can have anyone he wants and he wants me.

"I love you Speed." I whisper against the warm flesh of his belly as I gaze up into his heavy lidded eyes.

"I love you too, H." he whispers back, his hands tangling in my hair.

Trailing my fingers in the path made by my lips, counting his ribs as I go, I make my way back up his torso to pay homage to his nipples. As I gently suck and nibble on each one in turn, his hands tighten in my hair. I kiss my way back down his body, one hand teasing his nipples, the other stroking his dick. I gently nip his hip bone, causing him to groan deep in his throat and try to suppress a full body shiver. He tugs almost painfully on my hair as I move from one side of his body to the other; ghosting a breath over the straining flesh of his dick before I start to suck on his balls.

"H..." he gasps as I lavish attention on a part of his body so close and yet so far away from the one he wants me to touch.

"Yes, Speed?" I question with a smile. He is so very responsive to my every touch.

"More...I...more..." he has once again forgotten how to talk.

With a chuckle I take pity on him and run the flat of my tongue up the length of him from root to tip, sucking on the head. 

"Mm." I murmur at the taste of his pre-come. "So very yummy, Speed." I growl before swallowing him inch by excruciatingly slow inch until my nose is buried in the rough hair at his groin.

His breath catches in his throat as I massage him with my throat muscles. "H!" he pleads as I feel his orgasm approaching. 

I let him fall from my mouth as I get to my feet.

"H?" he questions.

"Sh. I'll be right back. Just need some lube." I inform him as I pad naked to the kitchen.

When I return to the living room I have a bottle of olive oil. He just grins as I drop to my knees once again settling on his thighs.

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asks eyeing the bottle.

"As if you don't know." I reply as I pour some on his belly.

He gasps and complains, "What is it with you and cold things today?"

I just laugh as I coat the fingers of my right hand with the oil. His hands tighten their grip on my knees as I lean back on my free hand and reach between my thighs to insert two fingers into myself to prepare the way for him. He bites his lip as he watches me fuck myself with my fingers. After a few minutes I add a third finger and start to stretch the muscle.

"You trying to kill me, H?" he questions as I add a fourth finger.

"No, it's been a while. Just want to make sure it doesn't hurt." I pant my response.

After a few more minutes I remove my fingers and coat my palm in the remaining olive oil as I stand up on my knees before slicking him up.

"Look at me." I command as I place the tip of his cock at my hole. 

When he complies I start to impale myself slowly on his erect flesh. Once I'm sitting completely on his lap, his eyes roll back into his head and he moans long and low. I allow my head to drop back on my neck as he grips my hips with enough force to leave bruises and starts to thrust up into me.

"Oh, God. Speed..." I plead as he moves ever so slowly.

"...fucking amazing... never felt... good... so good." Choppy and broken as if he is forgetting to actually think half the words and has once again forgotten how to talk.

I can only grin down at him as he gives me the best ride of my life. Just as I feel my orgasm and his approaching, he rolls us over so that he's on top. As soon as my back hits the floor, I lock my ankles behind his back and arch up to meet his every thrust.

He grabs fistfuls of my hair again as I grip the muscles of his back, leaving bruises of my own.

"Oh, fuck, H!" he shouts before claiming my mouth in a deep, wet kiss that would have left me weak in the knees had I been standing.

As he continues to pound into me, hitting my prostate on each in stroke, I reach between us to jerk myself to completion. As I come all over my chest and stomach he shifts so that my legs are pulled apart to rest more on his thighs than his waist and the new angle is enough to prolong my orgasm and have my eyes rolling back in my head.

_Where the fuck did he learn that?_ I ask myself. I know I've never done this with him.

Just as my lungs feel like they're going to burst he pulls back to gulp in some much needed air. 

"Speed..." I whisper as, with his gaze locked with mine, he slams into me one last time and I feel the warmth of his seed as he comes deep within my body.

As he struggles to breathe in the aftermath of his orgasm, I lift my hand to lick it clean only to have him intercept it and take his time running his tongue around each finger and along my palm, being careful to get every drop.

"So very good, H." he purrs as he leans down and shares my taste with me.

"Mm." I murmur as he pulls away, his lips lingering as if they are reluctant to be parted from mine.

When he has pulled back far enough to stare into my eyes, I run a finger through the come on my belly and slowly bring it up to my lips. He once again intercepts it and sucks it deep into his mouth to clean it of my essence. His eyes drifting shut in pure bliss.

I have never in my life seen anything as sensual as Timothy Speedle sucking my finger while buried balls deep in my ass.

Twice more I try to taste myself and twice more he stops me.

"Speed." I snarl as I go for a fifth try.

"Please, let me H." he whispers as he leans down to lick my semen from my stomach and chest. "I love how you taste."

If I hadn't just had the best orgasm of my life, having him licking my chest would have caused me to get hard again.

Once he's satisfied that he's gotten every last drop, he pulls out and starts to get dressed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I ask watching as he pulls _those_ jeans up over his gorgeous ass.

"To finish fixing your car." he replies with a wink.

"Do you have to do it now?" I roll to my feet, grunting with the pain of lying on the floor with a fully grown man on top of me.

"If you plan on driving it anytime soon, yeah." he starts to walk from the room.

"I thought we could take a shower. We are both covered in engine grease, ya know." I inform him as I look down at the smudges on my body.

"Well, you could always help me. Then if you're good..." he responds with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I just laugh as I get dressed and join him in the driveway to finish fixing my car. Plotting my revenge.


End file.
